


Соседка

by Erific



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erific/pseuds/Erific
Summary: Эмма обзаводится несколькими новыми вредными привычками, когда по соседству с ними селится Реджина Миллс - школьная учительница английского языка у Генри.Или AU, в котором умный Генри сводит Эмму и Реджину.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Соседка

Как только в их доме поселилась новая соседка — Эмма обзавелась сразу несколькими вредными привычками, от которых, как ей думалось, она избавилась ещё после окончания колледжа. Во-первых, она снова начала вставать раньше семи утра. Во-вторых — в её утренний рацион вновь затесались кофе и сигареты. И, наконец, в-третьих — она снова, будто подросток, подглядывала за учительницей английского языка.  
Эмма была готова дать голову на отсечение, что учителей английского языка в школы набирают из какого-то специального сексуального бюро. Иначе объяснить их магнетизм она не могла.  
Изо дня в день она выходила на балкон — будто бы для того, чтобы покурить и выпить чашечку утреннего кофе — и наблюдала за тем, как Реджина Миллс разминается перед своей утренней пробежкой. От кофе и сигарет у неё першило в горле, иногда дым попадал прямо в глаза, но она всё равно не могла отказаться от этого. Это стало для неё своего рода утренним ритуалом вот уже на протяжении целого года, и Эмму не останавливал даже тот факт, что она, в общем-то, могла бы поспать лишние пару часов вместо того, чтобы пялиться на подтянутую задницу учительницы своего сына.  
Реджина-мать-её-Миллс была прекрасна всем. От её гордой прямой осанки так и веяло величественностью, однако в ней не было ни надменности, ни высокомерности — только гордость вкупе с демонстративным умением отстоять свои права. Кроме того, у неё был безупречный вкус в одежде: ничего лишнего или вычурного, но в то же время шёлковая белоснежная блузка идеально подчёркивала каждый изгиб стройного тела и делала её и без того бледное лицо ещё более красивым и загадочным. О, она походила на королеву, и к её ногам хотелось положить не только цветы, но и всю себя.  
Впрочем, Эмма никогда не говорила с ней. Иногда они пересекались на лестничной площадке, где забирали почту, и пару раз им доводилось обсуждать эссе Генри, но на этом — всё. Эмма никогда не решилась бы просто подойти и заговорить.  
Во всяком случае, так всё и было ровно до одного дня…

— Генри! Ты опоздаешь! — крикнула Эмма из кухни как раз в тот момент, когда закончила собирать для сына школьный обед, состоящий из тостов с джемом и жареного сыра, которые он так любил.  
— Ну мам! Ещё один уровень! — запротестовал Генри, однако Эмма была непреклонна. Она и так позволила ему просидеть лишних пятнадцать минут, хотя к этому времени он уже должен был быть собран в школу.  
— Никаких уровней, — с шутливой строгостью сказала она, вынимая из рук сына смартфон и вручая вместо него контейнер со школьным обедом. Генри картинно захныкал, но тут же успокоился, стоило только Эмме поцеловать его в макушку. — Собирайся и бегом на автобус. Я не хочу лишний раз говорить с твоим директором.  
Генри только фыркнул, однако уже через десять минут топтался в коридоре, готовый к отправке. Попрощавшись с сыном и закрыв за ним дверь, Эмма облегчённо выдохнула. Сейчас она могла бы снова лечь спать на добрых два часа, однако вместо этого быстро подхватила свой остывающий кофе и выпорхнула на балкон. Осень в этом году выдалась холодной и пасмурной, так что она плотнее закуталась в кардиган и слегка наклонилась через перила. Вышедший Генри радостно помахал ей, и она тепло улыбнулась ему в ответ прежде, чем он скрылся за дверями жёлтого школьного автобуса. Эмма вздохнула и сделала небольшой глоток кофе. Она уже знала, что Реджина выйдет на пробежку только спустя несколько минут, и потому не удивилась, когда внизу замаячила одинокая фигура соседки, облачённая в спортивные штаны и растянутую футболку.  
«И как ей только не холодно?» — мысленно удивилась Эмма, зябко ёжась от порывов ледяного ветра. Рождество в этом году обещало быть холодным и снежным: возможно, они даже смогут выбраться с Генри на базу, чтобы покататься на лыжах и заночевать в охотничьем домике. Конечно, в своих фантазиях Эмма видела с ними ещё и Реджину, однако соседка была лишь недосягаемой мечтой, о которой приятно было подумать одинокими ночами…  
Словно услышав её мысли, Реджина вдруг развернулась и подняла голову, встречаясь взглядами с Эммой. Та настолько этого не ожидала, что едва поборола в себе рефлекс резко присесть и втянуть голову в плечи. Благо, она быстро спохватилась и уже в следующий миг приветственно помахала соседке. И что такого? Она была на своём балконе и просто пила утренний кофе…  
— Погодка сегодня не очень, как по мне! — крикнула она достаточно громко, чтобы женщина внизу могла её расслышать.  
Реджина ничего не ответила. Вместо этого она резко развернулась и скрылась на подъездной дорожке, а уже в следующее мгновение домофон Эммы разразился воплем на всю квартиру, не дав ей времени даже на то, чтобы удивиться. Быстро затушив окурок и скинув тапки, Эмма прикрыла балконную дверь и поспешила снять трубку.  
— Мисс Свон? — послышался бархатистый голос Реджины, и Эмма судорожно сглотнула. — Не хочу доставлять вам неудобства, но, кажется, я случайно захлопнула свою дверь и не взяла ключи. Не могли бы вы впустить меня, чтобы я могла дождаться мастеров?  
— Э-э-э, — сказала Эмма, автоматически открывая подъездную дверь. — Конечно. Не вопрос.  
— Спасибо. Я поднимусь через пять минут.  
Послышался шорох отключившейся связи, и Эмма, словно во сне, повесила трубку. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд для того, чтобы осознать случившееся. Реджина Миллс! Объект её фантазий, самая сексуальная женщина на этой планете, о которой Эмма мечтала вот уже год, — собиралась подняться к ней в квартиру и провести там некоторое время. Эмма испуганно метнулась к зеркалу и торопливо поправила волосы. Она с огромным удовольствием переоделась бы во что-нибудь более презентабельное, но у неё не было времени, да и, ко всему прочему, это выглядело бы странно.  
_Нужно просто вести себя непринуждённо_.  
Поминая каждый свой неловкий жест на любом из свиданий, Эмма громко чертыхнулась. Человеческие отношения — это то, что у неё получалось хуже всего. Эмма всегда была одиночкой, что предпочитала бумаги и работу, а не неловкий флирт. Единственным исключением был Киллиан — тот самый мудак, что бросил её, как только узнал о Генри. Но во всём остальном они прекрасно находили общий язык.  
Громкий звонок отвлёк её от судорожного приглаживания волос: Эмма метнулась к двери и, широко улыбнувшись, распахнула её.  
— Мисс Миллс, какой приятный сюрприз! — сказала она. Реджина окинула её взглядом сверху-вниз, и уголки её губ поползли вверх в насмешливой улыбке. Эмма тут же покраснела: — Я имела в виду, вы не часто к нам заходите… Хотите чаю? — тут же добавила она, стараясь поскорее скрыть неловкость и сменить тему.  
— Не откажусь, — ответила женщина, снимая обувь и по-хозяйски проходя вглубь квартиры. Не дожидаясь приглашения, она уселась на кожаный диван в гостиной — как раз напротив кухни — и закинула ногу на ногу. Даже в домашнем спортивном костюме она выглядела так, словно сошла с обложки модного журнала: ярко-красная помада, ровно уложенные волосы и идеальная королевская осанка. Под её проницательным взглядом Эмма невольно сгорбилась, словно сама была неуверенным подростком на допросе у директора. — Прошу прощения за такое внезапное вторжение. Мастера обещали подъехать через два часа, не больше…  
— О, ничего страшного. Я всё равно работаю в вечернюю смену, — поспешила уверить её Эмма, тайком вытирая вспотевшие ладони о плюшевые домашние штаны. Знай она, что сегодняшним утром ей придётся принимать у себя Реджину Миллс — она бы точно подготовилась лучше.  
Стремясь скрыть своё смущение и громко бьющееся сердце, Эмма спряталась на кухне, чтобы приготовить обещанный чай. Она дважды едва не уронила чашки, потому что руки слегка тряслись, и чуть не опрокинула полный чайник прямо себе на футболку.  
— Хотите перекусить? У меня остался жареный сыр, Генри его обожает.  
— Спасибо, но откажусь. Кстати, как поживает Генри? — Реджина сложила пальцы в замок и удобнее устроилась на диване. Эмма не могла не отметить, что даже этот старый потрёпанный диван становился каким-то по-королевски величественным, когда на нём восседала Реджина Миллс.  
— О, у него всё хорошо! Недавно он записался на хоккей, так что теперь почти не вылезает из этой своей пластиковой коробки. Но, похоже, ему очень нравится, и тренер говорит, что у него большое будущее, если он продолжит в том же духе. — Реджина улыбнулась, и улыбка эта вышла ласковой и тёплой, отчего потеплело на душе и у Эммы. Она поставила на журнальный столик две чашки с дымящимся чаем, и присела рядом с женщиной.  
— Рада это слышать, — искренне ответила Реджина, — хотя не могу не отметить и его писательские таланты. На прошлой неделе я задавала им эссе на тему «мой личный герой», и он написал о вас.  
— Правда? — Эмма слегка приподняла брови и тепло улыбнулась. Она любила Генри всем сердцем, хотя иногда беспокоилась о том, что из неё выходила не самая лучшая мать.  
— Да. Он написал о вашей работе в полиции, и ещё… хм… — Реджина несколько замялась и откашлялась, бросая растерянный взгляд на чашки с чаем. — Он написал, что ему кажется, будто вы чувствуете себя одиноко, потому что часто подглядываете за своей соседкой по утрам…  
Эмма громко поперхнулась чаем и едва не выронила горячую чашку прямо на пол. Какие-то доли минуты ей казалось, что она задохнётся от смущения и возмущения, которые накрыли её тугой и густой волной, заставляя покраснеть до самых кончиков ушей.  
— Простите?.. — откашлявшись, спросила она. — Он правда так написал?  
— Абсолютно, — беспристрастно заявила Реджина.  
— Я… Я ни за кем не подглядываю! — зароптала Эмма, резко подскакивая с дивана и складывая руки на груди. — Должно быть, ему просто показалась.  
— Правда? — Реджина слегка приподняла брови, и её губ коснулась хитрая, с тенью сарказма, улыбка.  
— Конечно. Я бы не стала подглядывать за вами!  
— Разве речь шла обо мне? — теперь Реджина явно забавлялась, наблюдая за тем, как стремительно и отчаянно краснела Эмма.  
— Я просто… — Эмма замерла и потёрла пальцами переносицу. Всё тело резко пробило холодом, но затем её тут же снова бросило в жар. — Я хочу сказать, что у Генри богатое воображение, вот и всё.  
Тем временем Реджина успела медленно подняться с дивана и, обогнув кофейный столик, остановилась рядом. Слишком близко; настолько, что в нос тут же ударил запах дорогого парфюма, мяты и корицы. Дыхание Реджины было так близко, что Эмма невольно замерла, напрягаясь всем телом.  
— Эмма, я думаю, что вам следует наконец бросить курить, и пригласить меня на свидание вместо того, чтобы каждый день раздевать взглядом.  
Эмма застыла, словно каменное изваяние, и комната погрузилась в тишину, нарушаемую только сбивчивым дыханием Реджины у самого уха (или это было её собственное?). У неё, кажется, закружилась голова, и Эмма едва ли верила в то, что всё происходящее было наяву и именно с ней. Она заворожённо кивнула и тяжело сглотнула.  
— Вероятно, — неестественно хриплым высоким голосом ответила она. От Реджины, о которой она столь долго мечтала, её разделяли какие-то жалкие пара миллиметров, которые и личным пространством-то было сложно назвать. Все её мышцы напряглись до предела, и животная натура, что всё это время топталась по выжженной земле её личной жизни, была готова вырваться наружу.  
Однако Эмма не была к этому готова. Всё её нутро требовало и буквально вопило о том, чтобы податься вперёд и овладеть этой женщиной. Но нереальность происходящего — словно какие-то высшие силы решили её разыграть — держала её на месте. Она была почти готова сдаться и отстраниться, когда Реджина вдруг придвинулась ближе, и её губы оказались в опасной близости от губ Эммы.  
Тут она не смогла устоять.  
Эмма порывисто подалась вперёд, впиваясь в долгожданные губы соседки страстным поцелуем. Руки сами потянулись выше — изучая, желанно проходясь по каждому изгибу тела; а чужие прикосновения, казалось, обжигали её собственную кожу. Горячий, ещё неуверенный поцелуй вдруг стал до предела раскалённым, и спустя мгновение Эмма обнаружила себя прижатой к прохладной стене собственной квартиры.  
— Не спеши, — только и успела выдохнуть она, отстранившись от губ Реджины лишь на доли секунды только для того, чтобы поменяться с нею местами.  
— Разумеется, мисс Свон, — глухо ответила ей Реджина, чуть подаваясь назад и прикладывая к губам Эммы указательный палец. В её потемневших глазах мелькнули желание и сексуальная издёвка. — Вы же не думали, что вам так легко удастся затащить меня в постель?  
— Проклятье, — улыбнулась Эмма, делая глубокий вдох и упираясь ладонью в стену. — Значит, свидание?  
— Я свободна в субботу после трёх, — спокойно заявила она, отстраняя Эмму рукой и останавливаясь возле выхода из квартиры. — И вам лучше не опаздывать.  
— Есть, мэм… — пробормотала Эмма, с трудом пряча довольную улыбку. Её дыхание всё ещё было сбивчивым, а сердце радостно заходилось в грудной клетке, стремясь вырваться наружу и счастливо сообщить всем и каждому о том, что её целовала сама Реджина Миллс.

_Мисс Миллс, я думаю, что моя мама на вас запала. Она каждый день встаёт в шесть утра, чтобы посмотреть, как вы бегаете, хотя раньше она всегда спала до самого обеда. Ей ещё никто не нравился после того, как папа от нас ушёл. А ещё я видел, как вы тоже пялились на мою маму, пока она этого не видит. Вам, наверное, уже нужно поговорить, пока мама не задохнулась от сигарет._  
P.S. вы мне тоже нравитесь.  
С уважением, Генри Свон. 


End file.
